


Penance

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [18]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, F/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Spike can be useful for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in November 2015
> 
> Theme: I'm a cliche  
> Prompt: You're the only one who understands me
> 
> For the record, I don't think things ever got quite this bad between Buffy and Spike in season 6. But they could have. Maybe.

"Again!"

"Slayer, I don't want..." 

_To do this._

The words remain unsaid.

Her back's on fire. When she looks at him over her shoulder, it hurts so much she almost screams. 

He's running the whip's leather strands over his palm. He also has an erection. 

But his face is strained and extra-pale.

"Why have you stopped?" The question becomes a taunt. "Not tired already, are you, Spikey?" 

She needs this so much, she thinks. What's the point of him if he can't see that?

His eyes flash yellow, but he says, "Slayer, you're bleeding. You forgotten the safe word again, or what?"

She turns her face back to the wall. "You're a vampire. What do you care?"

"You're right." His voice hardens. "I don't care. Have at it, then."

The touch of the whip is better than a kiss. 

She sobs with joy.

He's the only one who understands her.


End file.
